1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light guide plate producing method, a die structure, a transfer molding apparatus, a light guide plate, an area light source device, a liquid crystal display device, and a mobile device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is well known a transfer molding apparatus that heats and pressurizes a resin film with a transfer plate to perform transfer molding of a fine irregular pattern (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-310286).
However, in the conventional transfer molding apparatus, for example, only a fine irregular pattern of a sub-micrometer scale can be formed on a surface of the resin film, but a sub-millimeter-scale structure cannot simultaneously be formed.